The land of beginnings
|details = I hear there is a continent to the south of Dili... And it seems that there is a people that have lived there since ancient times. This is an interesting land to us, but we have only almost no contact. We would like you to perform a preliminary survey of the continent. There are some people in Makassar who have gone to this continent, if even just a few Gather information before you leave for the continent. |step1 = /Land where a different people live/Makassar/Seafarer/ It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes the local fishermen go all the way down near the southern continent to fish. But, because the people down there have a completely different language and culture from ours it's difficult to interact with them. There's a town by the name of Kakadu on the north coast. I suppose you could try going there if you want. |step2 = /Base point of dispersion/Kakadu/Rest House Master/ Hmm, we don't get your type around here too often. What's that? You want to know more about us? Well, according to the legends around here we came over here from the north a long time ago and this is where we ended up. Our ancestors went on to spread out all throughout this land. |step3 = /Ancient Tradition/Kakadu/Market Keeper/ The legend that the owner of the Rest Area was talking about is really old. For example, the language used in this town can't be understood by anyone anywhere else. Everywhere around here is like that. Nobody really knows just how many languages there are. Anyway, given the time it'd take for all these languages to branch off like this you can tell just how old it really is. |step4 = /Characteristic instrument/Kakadu/Shopkeeper/ I don't know about all that kind of stuff but i do know that there is a musical instrument that's only made by the people ofthis town and the surrounding area. It's made using the wood of a eucalyptus tree that's been eaten by termites. and there's a legend that's passed down through song and dance using this instrument. It's a very holy object to us, so be careful with it if you happen to find one. |step5 = /Tradition also imparted on painting/Kakadu/Resident/ This legend is pased down not only through song and dance but through paintings as well, there are countless paintings left on the walls of caves and rocks on mountains considered holy around here. I don't recommend walking around outside of town unless you're familiar with the area though... Maybe i should tell you more. |step6 = /Diversified nature/Kakadu/Resident/ First of all, the rivers around her are full of huge aligators. If you aren't on your toes out there you're as good as dinner as far as they're concerned. There's also a large wetland to contend with. You won't get very far if you run into it that's for sure. Although, i am sure there are lots of plants and animals that you've never seen out there. I'd take some time to get used to the area before venturing out on your own though. |stepfinal = The land of beggining/The Arafura Sea/outside Kakadu (6500, 5700)/ The people on the continent south of Dili spread out into the region starting from Kakadu. Unfortunately, thats too haso nly been passed down as a lagend through song, dance and paintings. I should set sail from Kakadu and assess the area. |discoXP = 484 |cardXP = 242 |reportXP = 320 |reportfame = 105 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Background to spirits and people/Search/8/Theology/10/Oceanic Languages/1/Ancient Rock Art |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = The Arafura Sea }}